


一败涂地

by suijin2110



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110
Summary: 他心里想这时候应该来根事后烟。





	一败涂地

“你想过吗？”辜圣棵问，“咱们以后能红吗？”  
姚景元把脸转过来呆呆地看他，脸皮白得像细腻的玉，“没啊。没想过。”他露出个娇憨气十足的笑：“我还不知道能不能出道呢……”  
他总这样，无知无觉，是个傻子。  
辜圣棵觉得没意思，就去捏那张漂亮的脸。姚景元可怜巴巴地看他，嘴里含混不清求着饶。他心里有种别的火，凑上去咬他软滑得像果冻的唇舌。  
这层楼里的每个人都想红，红得像很多年前从这里走出去的那三个男孩一样，不是吗。  
可是神的眷顾不会落在每一个人身上。  
“你长点心吧。”他开玩笑一样地说。姚景元从鼻子里含混地“嗯”一声，他怀疑这人根本没听清自己说了什么。他含了满眼泪水，纤细荏弱的腰在他手里发抖。辜圣棵比他高很多，掌心热烫灼人，掐着他腿根掰开。他这样注视着姚景元被迫摆出的不堪姿态，视线由上而下，蹂躏他嫣红的正溢出喘息的唇，调戏他淡粉战栗的乳尖，抚慰他渐渐回想起性爱的美妙滋味的性器。  
姚景元闭上眼，一颗透明的白水晶被挤在眼角。他睫毛湿润颤抖着，柔顺怯懦得像待宰的羊。  
他太漂亮太过不懂得自护，像是在夜里闪闪发光的明珠。他的诱惑和勾引全来自他的懵懂无知，憨傻天真。  
辜圣棵压着他，手指沾着黏糊糊的润滑剂侵入他身体。姚景元侧过脸去，瘦白的手遮在眼上，把泪水蹭得满脸都是。辜圣棵凑上去亲他，手指作怪，压得高龄学舞的姚景元疼得哼出声。他声音黏糊糊的，只有委屈和媚。怎么能有人连生气都不明白？辜圣棵又想。他把那一截瘦瘦的腕子拿在手里，骨节突出来，无力得可怜。“你怎么这么瘦啊？”辜圣棵问。“都是骨头。”姚景元呜呜咽咽的，声音还带着哭腔，混着重庆方言的调，软黏得很：“我就是长不胖嘛。”  
他半睁开眼望着高个儿的少年，眼里有点娇嗔的不忿。辜圣棵几乎给他看得丧魂，扶着他腰插进去。姚景元很压抑地尖叫了一声，好像还是很不适应。他又断断续续地小声哭喊，好像遭到了很不人道的对待。可是辜圣棵太熟悉他了，这不过是因为他是个软绵绵湿漉漉的小东西罢了。  
姚景元到最后也好好醒着，没像书里写的那样动不动晕过去。辜圣棵搂着他，心里想这时候该来根事后烟——虽然他不抽烟。“你把你那普通话练练。”他说。“别上了台话都说不利索。”  
“好啊。”姚景元答应他一声。很乖巧很乖巧。


End file.
